yonicprofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores
Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores (también conocido como The Seven Cores, o el proyecto Core) es el tercer capítulo de Paper Yoshi y el segundo en anunciarse. Aunque se sabe poca información, hay también secretos de esta serie. Las 2 versiones The Seven Cores es la primera serie de YonicStudios que viene en dos versiones diferentes: Película y Novela/Cómic. Novela/Cómic thumb|Estado actual de la aventura (Cómic) Ésta fue la primera versión que salió de esta serie. El cómic está dibujado por Yonic. Se trata de un manga (?) muy simple en el que hay varias etapas: *'Etapa Seven Cores: '''En esta etapa, los dibujos no son precisos. Se usa únicamente Paint. *'Etapa Pre NewGen: Esta etapa cambia por completo el estilo de dibujo. Se usa a finales de 2009. *'''Etapa NewGen: '''La última etapa, que usa Photoshop junto con Paint para crear grandes efectos de sombra. En los 4 primeros capítulos, sólo es la parte de novela, a partir del 5, se hace cómic. A partir del capítulo 8, al final del cómic se hace un resumen de la aventura a la derecha se muestra la historia (está desde el último número lanzado, es decir, el 8). Película Esta entrega es sumamente especial, puesto que indica que YonicStudios NewGen atraviesará la barrera que podría conducirle al éxito. Esta película spritting es mucho más avanzado que su antecesor, Stars' Request, ya que usa Flash, y no Movie Maker. Su lanzamiento podría ser en Junio de este año si no contamos el tráiler. Las nuevas características de la película, con respecto a su antecesor, son estas: *Nueva versión del Chat Organizator, de Paper Yoshi (Chat Organizator Pro) **No tiene la opacidad al máximo **Las caras cambian según el estado: Impresionado, asustado, etc. **A partir de un punto determinado, el Chat Organizator Pro cambiará a su tercera versión: Chat Organizator Professional. *Banda sonora nueva **La banda sonora antigua se combina con músicas nuevas **Entre las nuevas músicas están: Pokémon, Digimon, Sonic and The Secret Rings, etc. *ActionScript **Permite una multitud de acciones, como interactuar. *Tráiler y plots *Reaparición de Phred Dry Bones, que se renombra Huesitos. *Primera señal de NewGen en otros sitios que no sean deviantART *Comprensión en un único fichero. **En Paper Yoshi, se requería 1 imagen por fotograma, ahora, todos los fotogramas van en un único fichero y comprimidos **Facilita la animación *Fondos nuevos **Fondos compuestos por objetos y más. *Interacción Las características actualizadas son: *Vista en primera persona mejorada **El casco está potencialmente mejorado, y el fondo podrá moverse con el ratón. *Mejora de la calidad de fotogramas **Ya no se notan pequeños píxeles de diferencia en la animación. *Mejora en la calidad de imágenes **Las imágenes ya van con máscaras para prevenir la salida de color de los bordes. **Se utiliza un códec HD para suavizar la imagen. **Se une Adobe Photoshop para crear composiciones complejas. *Mejoras en el audio **El audio, en Paper Yoshi, podía cubrir 2 capas máximo. ***El audio tiene ahora hasta 255 capas. **El audio tiene mayor calidad *Mejoras en la animación **El error de precisión en una animación en Paper Yoshi era muy variable. ***El error de precisión en una animación de Paper Yoshi 2 es de una centésima de píxel. **Sin cortes ***Velocidad variable **Animación con guías de movimiento **Uso de máscaras para ocultar al personaje. Secretos de la película *Cuando aparecen los planetas, hay uno que, aunque parezca Igna, no lo es. Es Ilga. *En el Chat Organizator Pro, no aparece la forma real de Shulvo, aunque lo muestra en el Chat Organizator Professional. *Dark Shulvo hace su aparición como un Yoshi. *En el tráiler, hay un mensaje subliminal cuando aparece Éter, en la esquina inferior derecha (En la versión dAS (dA Spanish) pone <3, en la versión SPA pone PENIS) *En el plot 2009, el círculo con las flechas representa un detalle de los D-Pads de Digimon Tamers. *Se puede parar la animación con sólo pulsar P (Y en el tráiler), y pulsar Y para reanudarla (P en el tráiler), la curisosidad es que P e Y forman PY, la abreviación de Paper Yoshi. *En el plot 2010, la posición de los 7 núcleos da una forma parecida a la de una Esmeralda del Caos al alinearlos. Soundtrack de la película Yonic todavía no ha anunciado el soundtrack oficial de la película, ya que es un recopilatorio de algunos juegos y algunos cantantes. '''Soundtrack (Canciones) En negrita: Character Songs En cursiva: ''Candidatos 'Ambos: 'Con las dos características de arriba. *''You're Beautiful (James Blunt), candidato para el Character Song de Senit *'Break Up! (Digimon 02), aparece cuando Senit se transforma en Hyper Yoshi.' *''With you (Chris Brown), candidato para el Character Song de Senit'' *Clubbed to Death (Matrix), aparece en la batalla contra Tekot. *'My Heart Will Go On (Céline Dion), Character Song de Akila' *'Umbrella (Rihanna, Seamus Haji Remix), Character Song de Huesitos.' *''Cassie (Flyleaf), candidato al Character Song de Shulvo.'' *''Love Song (Sara Bareilles), candidato al Character Song de Shulvo'' *''Creeping in my Soul (Cryoshell), es candidato al Character Song de Shulvo'' *'Buiiki Kaesu (Maximum the Hormone), música del tráiler castellano' Soundtrack (Juegos recopilados) *Metroid Prime *Sonic and The Secret Rings *Sonic Unleashed *Super Mario Galaxy (?) *Kirby 64 *Paper Mario (?) *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (?) *Super Paper Mario Soundtrack (World Songs) Aquí están los World Songs que se conocen. *Gaia **Opening: ? **Créditos: ? *Tallon IV **Opening: La única candidata revelada es "Profundidades de Tallon IV" **Desierto Chozo: Shamar (Día) **Sierra de Phendrana: Orillas de Phendrana **Templo Chozo: Templo de Hielo Chozo **Créditos: ? *Éter **Opening: ? **Jungla de Torvus: Adabat (Día) **Créditos: ? *Alinos **Opening: ? **Campos de Magma: Penetration VS Creeping in my Soul **Cavernas Vulkano: Cavernas Magmoor **Créditos: ? *Arcterra **Opening: ? **Créditos: ? *Igna **Opening: ? **Créditos: ? *Éter Oscuro **Opening: ? **Créditos: ? Personajes *Senit the Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Huesitos *Rachel Shulvo Retyria *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dark Shulvo *Piratas espaciales Piratas espaciales en The Seven Cores Según la historia de Metroid Prime, los piratas espaciales estaban tan interesados por obtener el poder total del Phazon, que cuando Samus lo hizo desaparecer, éstos perdieron la llave de la soberanía suprema. En ese punto acabaría Metroid Prime, pero si añadimos la línea de Paper Yoshi, los piratas reciben noticias: Una gran energía está dividida en 7 partes, si se unen, es posible obtener un poder descomunal, casi superior a la del Phazon, razón por la que en Paper Yoshi no aparecen. Al principio encontraron indicios en Éter, dando una base en los límites del Santuario, donde los Luminarios no tenían seguridad. Pero después una flota de piratas se dirigió a Tallon IV para encontrar una parte. Al investigar la zona antigua pirata de Phendrana, encontraron el acceso al templo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, ya que no encontraban la llave. Cuando Senit se hace con el primer núcleo, los piratas se retiraron de Éter para evitar más problemas. Eso sí, unos pocos se quedaron en el Santuario para mantener la base. Los piratas volvieron a Éter cuando Senit despegó de Éter, y decidieron reforzar las zonas de seguridad en Arcterra, pero se confundieron, ya que Senit y compañía iban a Alinos. Ante tal error, los piratas de Arcterra se prepararon para luchar con ellos en Alinos, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Senit se dirigió a Arcterra. Los piratas pensaron que si volvieran a Arcterra, no tendrían tiempo para derrotar a Senit, por ello, se dirigieron a la base abandonada de Riga, la luna de Igna. Cuando Senit se dirigió a Riga, se encontró con los piratas (esto sucede únicamente en la película), tras hablar con ellos, los piratas y Senit unen fuerzas para salvar el equilibrio entre Igna y Gaia. En el cómic, los piratas se rinden en cuanto llegan a Riga, pero Senit se encuentra con ellos en Igna, que se unió con ellos. Los piratas espaciales que fueron con Senit murierion al entrar en contacto con Éter Oscuro. Planetas El 5 de marzo, Yonic declaró que el orden de planetas es diferente en la película y en el cómic. El orden al visitarlos es este: #Gaia #Tallon IV #Éter #Alinos (Arcterra en el cómic, donde encuentran a Shadow en una base) #Arcterra (Alinos en el cómic, donde Shadow es alcanzado por la erupción) #Riga #Igna #Éter Oscuro En anteriores ocasiones, Yonic declaró que en la película aparecían otros planetas, dando varios planetas nuevos: Yoshi's Planet, Rock Star, Aqua Star y Ripple Star. Historia resumida Senit estaba dando un paseo por el espacio con un artefacto que apareció del colgante de su padre (aunque Senit no se dió cuenta de la transformación), cuando en Gaia ocurría algo, el planeta se estaba resquebrajando en 7 grandes continentes. Pero ese no era el único problema: La energía de los núcleos que alimentan el artefacto pierden su poder, y , además, su planeta natal se cubre de tinieblas. Senit cayó a Gaia cuando el poder del artefacto se agotó. En Gaia, Sonic encuentra a Senit y se va con él. Después los dos se dirigen a Chun-nan y entran en el templo nuclear que hay en él. Después, los dos se dirigen a Tallon IV. En Tallon IV, entran en Ruinas Chozo y encuentran a Huesitos, un amigo de Senit, aunque lo encuentran en un momento complicado. Después los tres llegan a Phendrana y consiguen la energía del núcleo. Entonces van a Éter. Sonic tuvo problemas para acostumbrarse, puesto que entraron en Torvus, que todavía eran ciénagas. Después se encuentran con Shulvo y se dirigen al Santuario. En el Santuario entran en la base pirata, aunque no encontraron a los piratas, descubren pruebas de que estuvieron en Éter recientemente. Al conseguir la energía del núcleo del templo, van a Alinos. En Alinos, se dirigen a una base de los piratas, pero aunque no encontraron indicios de piratas, encontraron a Shadow y escaparon juntos. Después entraron en un gran volcán, donde estaba el templo, y consiguieron escapar a tiempo de Alinos antes de que la erupción les alcanzara. En Arcterra, ni Sonic, ni Shadow pudieron adentrarse en sus profundidades, cuando encuentran el templo, Shadow objeta a ir con ellos, éste y Senit discutieron, pero Shadow les dejó. Cuando llegan a Igna, encuentran el templo, pero Senit se da cuenta de que debe obtener primero la energía del otro núcleo antes de este, por eso se fueron a Riga. En Riga, se encuentran con los piratas (sólo en la película) y se alían con ellos. También encuentran a Shadow antes de abandonar Riga. Al volver a Igna (sólo en el cómic), Senit encuentra a los piratas y se alía con ellos. Al conseguir la energía de los siete núcleos, consiguieron recomponer Gaia y expulsar la energía oscura que tenía Igna. Pero ellos no sabían nada de lo que pasaría después. La energía de Igna impacta contra Éter, transformándolo en Éter Oscuro, donde todos (y los piratas, que mueren al entrar) se dirigen allí. Al entrar, Senit encuentra a Dark Shulvo, pero no puede con ella. Entonces, el cristal reacciona a los núcleos y aparece la imagen del padre de Senit: Akila Nay. Akila junta su poder con el de Senit para convertirse en Hyper Yoshi. Con esta forma, Senit acabó con Dark Shulvo y escapó con todos de la destrucción de Éter Oscuro, devolviéndolo a su estado natural. Curiosidades/Trivia *Ninguno de los personajes principales conoce el paradero de sus familiares más cercanos. *A pesar de que los sprites de Senit hayan cambiado ligeramente, sigue sin aparecer con el cañón. *Los piratas espaciales podrían aparecer como en Metroid Prime 2. *Las características de la serie son, principalmente, muy similares a Super Mario Bros. Z, serie creada por Mark Haynes (también conocido como Alvin-Earthworm). *Según ciertas especulaciones, esta serie podría acabar en un éxito que revolucionaría el mundo del spriting. *Anteriormente se decía que en Paper Yoshi, Shulvo y Senit estaban unidos por dos generaciones familiares (es decir, que tenían el mismo/a abuelo/a), pero en Paper Yoshi 2 se genera la prueba de que no es así, ya que el abuelo de Senit es Kaidoho y el abuelo de Shulvo es Shukyu. *Los nombres de estos dos abuelos son juegos de palabras de los nombres de las islas japonesas de Hokkaidō y Kyūshū. *Los documentos piratas tienen unos números antes de empezar (X.XXX.XXXX), y un carácter al principio de éstos (caráctertexto), si el carácter es @, el número XXX es primo. Si el carácter es !, el número X es primo, si el carácter es $, el número XXXX es primo, y si el carácter es % todos son primos. Si ninguno es primo, tendrá el carácter &. *Super Mario Bros Z es la base original de Paper Yoshi 2. *Se cree que algún día, estas dos series (SMBZ y PY2), se junten formando una serie revolucionaria. *Todos los personajes principales tuvieron tiempos dolorosos cuando eran niños. *El único capítulo que no aparece en inglés es el tráiler en sí, y, encima, no saldrá en Youtube por diversos problemas. *Se dice que el único propósito de esta serie es conseguir dinero, aunque Yonic dice que no es así. *Parece ser que Yonic oculta un secreto en la serie que determina por qué creó YonicStudios. *La edición Illusion sólo contiene el tráiler, después pasa a la Edición Española. *El idioma original del proyecto es el español castellano, y no latino. *La edición Illusion es exclusivo para Universo Mario y personas relacionadas con YonicStudios. *El primer capítulo podría publicarse en verano de este año. *Se cree que el tráiler original se lanzará el mismo día que Super Mario Galaxy 2. *Paper Yoshi 2 podría ser la respuesta de si El Show de Yoshi 2 podría aparecer finalmente. *Al final del tráiler de la edición Spanish y dA y Spanish aparece un sprite de la versión antigua de Senit. En la edición English y dA English (posible lanzamiento), aparece un sprite de YoshiMan, un dibujante cómico de deviantART. Categoría:Paper Yoshi